


you're the only friend i need

by flow3rs



Series: lost but not found [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Dogs, Friendship, Idiots in Love, M/M, POV Outsider, This is, i have ever written, the dumbest thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flow3rs/pseuds/flow3rs
Summary: ricky and ej lose a lot, but they find something on the way there.a dog.orlost but not found- but from a dog's POV.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Series: lost but not found [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838596
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	you're the only friend i need

**Author's Note:**

> what the fawk 😀 
> 
> this is a fucking meme
> 
> title from 'ribs' by lorde because im Depressed.

hello. my name is. Woona! i am a german shepherd dog. i like to eat. Ice cream. even though it makes me throw up on. the carpet. And makes mom mad.

i live in a big house. with my best fren ej. he has been my best fren for 10 hooman years and they have been. Amazing! ej is the best fren ever! he give lots of tummy rubs. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. throws many Balls for me. let’s me sleep in his bed. it is a very Soft bed. i sometimes. throw up in it.

ej used to hang out with me. very Often. but he is a big kid now so. now he does not hang out with me as Often. but that is okay. i like to see him grow! sometimes i miss him very much. even if he is just upstairs and i am Downstairs.

sometimes ej brings frens home late at night. some Girls, some Boys. i hate them all. they all smell bad or Scream very loud when they go to ej’s bedroom. it makes my ears ring! sometimes i howl along with them. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. but then ej comes out and tells me. that i am not being a good girl and i need to be quiet. i am a good girl so i have. to stop.

ej has one fren tho that i Like. his name is ricky. he is my fren too. he gives me. lots of pats. and he plays with me. even when ej wants to do. other things. he says i am the Best girl. i give him many. face licks. and he smiles.

but he and ej go to ej’s room a lot. without me. and then i am sad. because. what fun could you possibly have. without Woona?

sometimes. when ricky leaves. ej gets sad. i don’t like it when ej is sad so i. Comfort him. by climbing on top Of him. on his bed.

“Woona, why doesn’t anyone love me?” he asks and scratches behind. my ear. i like that.

i tilt my head at him and bark. because that is not True! i love him. Very much.

“It’s just that,” he begins. i shoot my ears up. to let him know that. i am Listening.

“You’re gonna think I’m a bad person, Woona, but— “

i bark. there is no such! thing as a Bad ej.

“Well, you know how Ricky’s always around? I’m kinda, like, in love with him.”

ej cringes. but i stand up in Alert. ej Loves ricky??? that means i. must LOVE him too.

“But...he has a girlfriend.”

i continue. wagging my tail. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. i do not Know what. a girlfren is.

“See, it’s so complicated with Ricky. He’s dating my ex, for fuck’s sake. But, like, he says he’s in love with me too?? I just need him to make up his mind because I can’t fucking take this anymore,” he yells into the abyss, pulling me to his chest.

ricky is COMPLICATED! i do not know what it means. but i growl anyway. it seems ricky’s COMPLICATION. is why ej is sad. ricky gives good head pats. but i will. Not let him be COMPLICATED to ej.

ej laughs and pets Me to calm. me down. “Thanks for looking out for me, Woons. Hopefully Ricky gets his shit together so you don’t have to kill him.”

ej is Right. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. i would not like to kill ricky. so He better get. his COMPLICATION together.

many weeks go by. ricky still comes over but. ej Doesn’t seem sad anymore. so ricky is in the clear for now. but he is walking on Thin Ice.

however. i am beginning to feel sad. for ricky. i have noticed many times. that ej has bred ricky when they Go to the bedroom. i feel as though. they are trying to Mate. but it seems that no matter how many times. ej breeds ricky. Ricky does not seem to produce any pups. i feel so Sad for ricky. maybe this is the COMPLICATION ej was talking about? maybe ej wants ricky to produce children. but ricky’s body is not receptive. to his mating.

one day, when they are finished mating. ej lets me into. His room. i see ricky and i am so Happy! he looks very. excited to see me. But then i remember. how sad ricky and ej must be. because they cannot. produce pups.

i jump onto. the bed. on top of ricky. and snuggle into his chest to comfort him. oh it’s so Sad! my eyes are beginning to. water. and i am sniffling! 

ricky scratches behind. my ear and looks at me. with Worried eyes. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐.

“What’s wrong, Woona? Are you okay?”

i whimper. i should be asking. Him that question! i begin howling. i am praying to the. Dog Gods that ricky will be able to. produce ej’s children soon!

ej sits closer to ricky on the bed. and begins petting me as well. to get me to. Stop howling. “Why are you howling, Woona?”

oh i am so sad for them. they do not even know. i will continue to howl. to the Dogs above. until ricky and ej S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐ are happy and with pups.

a few weeks later. ej has many frens over. it seems as though there is some type. of Gathering happening. i am not sensing any. Familiar scents except for. ASHLYN! ashlyn is my fren. she is family of ej’s so of course. she is my Fren. but everyone else. i do Not recognize. so i retreat into ej’s bedroom. he tells me to be a Good Girl and stay in there. that is fine with me. because. someone out there smells. like Pastrami.

i am beginning to. fall asleep on ej’s bed. when i hear. a familiar voice. and smell. a familiar Scent. i perk up on the bed when i realize. it is ricky! RICKY is HERE!

i am so excited. that i forget that ej told me. to stay in his Room. i run to the living Room as fast. as i can. because i must see RICKY. ricky is my fren.

i am running so fast that. my paws slip on the. hardwood Floor. and my nails make. PATTERING noises. i turn the corner and i see Him! it’s RICKY! RICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKYRICKY!

he runs towards Me and. he catches me in a hug. it is a very good. hug. he smiles as i lick. his face. and my tail cannot stop. Wagging.

“Hewwo, Woona! You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?? Who’s a good girl? You are, Woona! You are!!”

Yes. i am a Good girl. some may say. that i am the Best Girl.

“That dog sure seems excited to see you,” a girl that smells like Beef Stroganoff remarks.

who is this Girl. she does not seem as good as Me.

“Yeah, she’s so cute! Isn’t she?” ricky praises, and scratches behind my ear. it is so good that my tongue. flops. Out of my mouth.

“It kinda seems like she knows you. It’s almost like she missed you or something.”

the beef stroganoff girl is right. i Did miss ricky. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. but when stroganoff girl. says that. ricky stops for a Second. why. there is no need to pause. ear scratches. for a girl that smells like. Beef Stroganoff.

“You know how it is,” ricky shrugs before continuing to pet me. as he should. “All dogs love me.”

i have never heard. a truer statement. i am All Dogs.

“What’s her name again?” the girl wonders. she crouches down and. begins to pet me as well.

my head tilts. i look at her in curiosity. Why Does She Smell Like Beef Stroganoff? i am suddenly very. hungry.

“Woona. Well, it’s supposed to be Luna but EJ couldn’t really say his L’s when he was younger, so,” ricky says.

he is so smart! he must have a very big. Brain. maybe that is why. ej Loves him.

but then the Stroganoff girl stops her head pats and. Looks. at ricky. i sense a shift. in the energy between them. i do not understand what changed. but i am suddenly. Scared. for ricky.

“How do you even know that?” she says.

oh no. i am Beginning to. understand. she must be the real COMPLICATION. that ej was talking about. the girlfren of ricky. why would ricky be girlfrens with someone who smells. like Beef Stroganoff. that seems like the real COMPLICATION. to me.

ricky laughs but it is. an Uncomfortable laugh. it makes me so Uncomfortable that i consider. throwing up.

he brushes Stroganoff girl off. “EJ and I are friends now, remember?”

i do not agree. with that statement. i think. ej and ricky are More than. frens. because ej wants to breed ricky. that means they are. Mates. they S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐ love each other.

“Didn’t seem like that when he answered the door for us...” Beef girl grumbles.

she Stands up and walks. away. ricky looks after her for. A second. and then turns to look at me again. my ears. Stand. to let him know that i am. paying Attention.

“Why does love have to be so hard, Woona?” he asks as he scratches my neck.

oh ricky. my Favorite fren. i wish i could answer that. but i am merely. a Cute german shepherd.

after the Awkward interaction with. the Stroganoff girl. ricky goes to sit next to her. i try to hop next to him onto. the Couch. but he doesn’t let me on. i am...sad. i thought ricky was my fren. he always let me sit next. to Him. when he sits on the Couch. why suddenly he stop? is it because of. the Beef.

after a few more tries. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. i Give up. and lay next to ej. my Real fren. he lets me put my head on. his lap. and he pets my Head softly. it feels so good that i. almost. Throw up.

after few more minutes. ej gets up and goes to the. kitchen. and i follow because i am. a good Girl. i look up at my best fren in. admiration. as he fills his cup with Water. he is so good at filling his cup!

but then i turn my head in. Alert. because ricky has come into the. kitchen. i run to him in Excite. i am so Happy! to see him. even if he did not let me sit on the. Couch.

but my Excite is. interrupted when he starts talking. to ej. i sense a Bad Thing coming.

“EJ, I know how you’re probably feeling right now—” he starts before ej cuts him off with a Cruel laugh.

“You know how I’m feeling?” he scoffs. i am scared. “Last night, in my bedroom, you told me that you’d break up with Nini. And then I open the front door to see you two all giddy, holding hands? What the fuck, Ricky?”

“You know how complicated it is, baby, don’t be like this—”

and then ej begins to Yell at ricky. and i simply. Black out. because i do not like seeing ej. angery. instead of listening to them Yell at each other. i simply. walk in circles around. Their feet. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. because it is. very fun. more fun than listening to them. Yell.

but then. they stop Yelling. because instead. ricky backs ej up into the counter. and they begin. kissing violently. i am very Confused. they were very angery at each other a few. seconds ago. but now i can smell. Arousal. coming from their bodies. but ricky and ej usually smell like that. when they Are loving each other. they do not usually love each other. when. they are Angery.

i cannot think about it. for much Longer. because then ej pushes him off. and Tells him to go back to the living room. ricky does. but he still seems quite. angery. ej takes many deep. Breaths. to calm himself down.

after. a few More seconds. ej goes back to sit in the living room. and i follow him because. i am a Good Girl. he lets me put my head. on his. Knees again. and we look at each other. very. Cerealy.

“You’re the only one who understands me, Woona,” he sighs quietly.

i agree. everyone else is not good. and smells bad. like Pastrami or Beef Stroganoff. but i do not. i am a Good Girl who smells. Good. i understand ej because he is. my best friend. and he smells like. love and happiness.

ej Always seemed. happier when ricky was around. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. one day, after the encounter with Beef Stroganoff girl. me and ej were. hanging out in his Bedroom. he lets me rest at the. edge of his bed. while he does his. homework. i am so happy that i am a Dog. so that i do not have to do. homework. sometimes i consider. eating his homework. and then Throwing. it up. to rid him of the burden. Of doing It.

he is singing along to the song. that is playing from his Speaker. (he is the best Singer ever!). when suddenly i hear something. in the. distance.

i stand up in. Alert. and bark because it seems that someone has. opened the front. door. ej looks at me. in confusion. but i bark again because. i hear. footsteps coming toward. the door. i am slightly frightened. but then i smell it. it is the scent. of RICKY.

he opens the door. Abruptly. and i bark again. but this time in. Excitement. i jump off the bed and run to him. but he does not. Acknowledge me. he seems. out of. breath. ej is looking at him. Very Confused. i am also. Very Confused.

“We broke up,” ricky says as he and ej look at each other.

i am even more. confused. why is ricky breaking things. is he angery. sometimes ej Breaks things. when he is angery.

he sits up. where he is sitting on the. Bed and asks, “What?”

“Me and Nini. We broke up,” ricky says, stepping closer to ej.

who is KneeKnee. and why did ricky BREAK her! maybe now it is the time to kill him. he was on Thin Ice but now. i think it is the right time.

i am about. to attacc. but then i S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐ stop. because ej stands up and seems. Happy? he is seemingly. happy that ricky broke. KneeKnee. that does not sit right with me. but i refrain from my attacc. because if ej is happy. i am also. Happy.

the boys just. look at each other for a few more. Seconds. before meeting. for a Kiss. oh. ej is most definitely going to Breed ricky. tonight. 

i am a Good girl. so i leave the room to give them. Privacy. and hop down the stairs to my room. yes i do have my own room. because i am the caswell’s. second child. my room is far away from them. so i Do Not have to hear ricky. screaming. i love my fren ricky. but. he is very loud when he goes into. ej’s room.

after that day. ricky comes over even More often. sometimes he comes. every day. and he sleeps over a lot. too. ej seems to be. the Happiest! he has been in a while. i hope that the happiness. has something to do with. my fren ricky.

i am a Bit Sad. because ej was in another play. but i could not come see it. even though he tells me All. about it. i just think its. unfair that dogs are not allowed to Watch. theatre. i think Dogs would make. excellent. audience members.

but n e way S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐. ej throws another. gathering. to celebrate the musical. and many People come. to the house again. more Pastrami people. what is with these peopLe! and Pastrami?

there are many people. at this gathering Today. i am feeling: slightly Overwhelmed. i think it is okay tho. bc i am receiving many head pats. and people are telling me. That i am the cutest dog ever. i agree with them. i am Very cute.

Beef Stroganoff girl. is here. but she is not interacting. with ricky. maybe she really was. the COMPLICATION. she looks sad. it makes me...slightly Sad. but i guess. if you smell like Beef Stroganoff. who Would want you?

n e way. it is okay that i am slightly. overwhelmed. because RICKY is here! he keeps hugging and kissing ej. and it is making me Very happy. maybe they are both very happy because. ricky has finally bred pups. i am not sure. but hopefully. i Will be seeing smaller versions of. ricky and ej. Soon.

i run around them in. Excite. as they kiss in the living room. they look so Happy! and that makes me so Happy! i am so happy that. my tail hurts. from wagging. and my tongue floops around. out of my mouth.

they reach down and. Pet me together. i could get used to This! hopefully. they stay together. Forever.

a few days later. the Sun is out. me and my best frens ricky and ej. are laying on a Mat. S̽Q̉U͋̾̽͡I̎̏͆͆Ȓ̾R͌͌͐́̿E̒̐̚̚L͐ outside. it so. Beautiful! i am curled into ricky’s chest as we. Bask in the rays of sun. he strokes my head gently. as my tail Wags. leisurely.

ej is laying close to ricky. but he is reading a Book. so he is distracted.

ricky holds my face in. his hands. and looks at me. Fondly.

“Can we get a dog?” he says. but ej does not look up from his Book. and just. hums. in response.

“Hmm?”

ricky scratches. under my chin. mmm. very good. “Can we get a dog when we get married?” he repeats.

ej is so. engrossed in his Book that. he does not register. what Ricky says. “Sure, babe.”

“Yay,” ricky rejoices quietly. and pulls me closer to his chest. he is so. Warm.

my best fren ej. turns the page of his book. before he Freezes. realizing what ricky said.

“Did you say...when we get married?” he asks abruptly. dropping the book to look at. ricky.

“Yeah,” ricky replies. Nonchalantly. i do not know what. Nonchalantly. even means. but it seems appropriate to. ricky’s attitude.

but ej is anything but. Nonchalant. because he suddenly leans up on his. elbows. to look at ricky. incredulously. (i do Not know what that means either). but ricky looks at Him. with raised eyebrows. because he is Confused.

he is about to ask What Is Going On when ej. abruptly kisses him. ricky is surprised. but he does not find it. Unpleasant. in fact. it is very Pleasant.

ej pulls away with a big smile on his. Face. and says, “I love you.”

that makes ricky smile too. and you know what. it makes me smile even Bigger! i am so happy that ej loves ricky because. i Love ricky too. i am glad that they love. Each other.

my Happiness is so big that. i Stand up from where i was laying. and begin Howling! to the Dog Gods. thank you Dog Gods! thank you for making my best fren ej. so Happy!

i run around in circles with my tail. Wagging. and ej and ricky. laugh happily with me.

i Think we will be laughing together. for a Long Time.

**Author's Note:**

> yall are crazy for actually wanting this
> 
> i am...crazier for actually writing it lmao
> 
> i have not written in first person in like 6 years but for a dog one must make sacrifices
> 
> i hope yall found this funny bc i had fun writing it lmao the format of this fic is derived entirely from Thoughts of Dog on twitter. that account is funny af
> 
> also sorry this isnt sky high but i wanted to put something dumb and lighthearted out in the midst of the rj drought we are currently experiencing
> 
> shoutout to @ichorborn ehehehe love u sweaty


End file.
